Sally and Harvey Harper
“I wish I didn’t have emotionbending. I hate feeling peoples’ emotions. They’re always so pissed off and annoying.” -Harvey Harper (src) "Only your father could make those complicated yoyo tricks." -Sonya to Sally Sally Anne Harper '''and '''Harvey James Harper are the 7-year-old twin children of Sonya Harper and Lee Harper in Gamewizard and Numbuh 6.13's universe. They both work for Sector W, under Anthony McKenzie's leadership. Sally is Numbuh 843, the Soda, Snacks, and Treats Officer, and Harvey is Numbuh 834, the Yo-yo Specialist. Nextgen Series Sally and Harvey felt bad that Anthony was teased a lot during their toddler years, so the two were the first to befriend him. Later, they became friends with Fybi and Aranea Fulbright, though the latter disliked Anthony to an extent. Sally, Harvey, and their friends joined CND Training in Year 2031, and trained under their older cousin, Marcus Drilovsky. Marcus told them personally about many famous operatives, including Tom Taylor, who was now a teen and disbanded. After graduating, the twins were appointed to Sector W, with Anthony, Fybi, and Aranea. Their first non-canon appearance was in the original version of Decommissioning, with Sally having a speaking role and Harvey making his appearance. The two guided Aurora Uno to her decommissioning. They are replaced by Maddy and Zach respectively in the new version. In The Son of Evil, Sally, Harvey, and the Sector W team helped Cheren to go after Nerehc in the Canyon of Miracles. In Anthony Ant, their leader, Anthony was shrunk down to one inch tall by Viridi, and Sally allowed him to stay in her dollhouse. They later went into Viridi's Forest and saved Cheren from Cragalanche. In Scorched Wings, Sally, Harvey, and the rest of Sector W ventured to the Moody Storm to put a stop to Phosphora. In Operation: SCARY, Sally dressed up as a ragdoll (a reference to Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas) and Harvey dressed up as a polar bear for Halloween. When the Curse of Monsters was spread, they both turned into their costumes. They helped Team Vweeb in rescuing Crystal and the Fright Side Gang. In Viridi's Last Stand, as Sector W oversees Anthony's training, Angie introduces them all to her old Minish friend, Chiri. Chiri brings them to the Minish World, where they meet her kids, Sappo and Gibli. Sappo and Gibli show the group, minus Anthony, how to use the Pikmin. Sally trains with Red Pikmin while Harvey trains with Blue. They later go to Ashland Park to train further. During which, they swipe a hotdog from Rupert Dickson, and his parents', picnic blanket, and Rupert sees the tiny Sally run by. Sometime after, the Forces of Nature begin to invade the world. Sector W stows away on Angie's slave ship, and later save Angie on Planet Flora. In Down in the Negaverse, Sally and Harvey meet their Negatives, Yllas and Yevrah on Meet Your Match Day. They got in a squabble over which was better, yo-yos or tops. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Sector W goes to Hawaii so Anthony can train in earthbending from Tom Taylor, a former operative whom Sally and Harvey heard about from Cousin Marcus. The others chose to relax on the island while Anthony trained arduously, and talked with Tom's own trainer, Gedra, a Minish. As he talked about unique forms of bending, Sally wondered if she or Harvey were emotionbenders like their mom. After Fybi appears with Phosphora in her company, the twins panic at her appearance, but Fybi assures that Phosphora means no harm and explains her backstory. They agree to go to Phosphora's homeland, Birka, returning to Sector W to ride Fybi's motion-controlled Angel Wing. They go to Rubberband Land to purchase rubber suits, afterwards having fun in the park before going to camp around the ship. The next day, they fly to Birka, exploring the island as Phosphora tells them of his history. In the village of Joel, they meet Phosphora's old teacher, Lady Sulfa. They go with her to Phosphora's old house, where said woman finally reveals her past, how she was betrayed and attacked by God Thor, who was Loki in disguise. The kids feel sympathy for the woman, while Anthony swipes Fybi's B.O.W. and decides to shoot Loki on Dashi's Peak. It was an illusion, and Lady Sulfa revealed to be the real Loki, who took Fybi's B.O.W. and leaves. Guards surround the kids, but the Birkan Sector STORM rescues and brings them to their treehouse. The friends acquire weapons from the sector before bursting into Dashi's Peak, rescuing Phosphora's friends. At the top of the tower, Loki had already taken off on a Lightning Chariot, using his Energy Cannon to awaken the Titans on Mount Olympus. Sally and Harvey work together to battle the Ice Titan, and succeeded with help from their friends. They later watch as Fybi awakens herself as a Light. Pit Icarus then invites the team over to Palutena's Temple for dinner. The goddess herself greets them as she explains her role in the Twenty Keys Prophecy. When the temple is being attacked by Jennifer Bush, a World Leader, Palutena sends Sector W and Killer Bee to the Negaverse, more specifically where Ynohtna EiznekCm is located. They end up in Dnalhsa Park, where the DNK Sector Leaders are gathered. After Palutena's projection tells Anthony to train with Ikuyim Latsyrc, she wishes luck for him, Fybi, and Harvey. They are confused as to why she named Harvey in particular. Following their return, the kids oversee the Battle of Washington, in which Anthony and Michelle fight Lucas Stonebuddy. While Fybi and the other awakened Lights have a meeting at the White House later, Sector W and Spongebob Squarepants are captured by Sheldon J. Plankton and locked aboard his Crab Craft. The kids witness as Mr. Dark interrogates April Goldenweek, and Anthony threatened by Dennis. Sheila saves Sector W, and Harvey reclaims his and Sally's yo-yos, which he throws around Mr. Dark as he is warping into the Dream Realm. Harvey is physically pulled in the Dream Realm, where Mr. Dark attempts to kill him to steal his reality. However, Mr. Dark is unable to hurt Harvey in the Dream World. He decides to abandon the kid and fly into a dreamscape called Mado no Nikki. Harvey tries to chase him, and he discovers Spongebob is being drooled upon by ghosts, so Harvey saves him. Harvey explains his dilemma as Spongebob agrees to help out. They are surrounded by Hoodlums, so the kids run away, ending up separated and lost in the dreamscape. Harvey comes upon a strange girl with poop hair, and remarks the gross feature. The girl (Madotsuki) changes into a neko and meows before running away from him. Harvey pursues the girl to a pink ocean, where she would swim her way to a tipi-designed house. Harvey watches as she goes in the house and tries to get the attention of a ponytailed girl (Poniko). Madotsuki changes into various forms to do this, but she fails, so Mado pinches herself and disappears. Harvey goes in and tries to ask Poniko for help, but when she ignores him, he angrily flips the house's lightswitch on and off. Poniko turns into Uboa and sucks Harvey into a white marsh where a tremendous, horrible monster is seen in the distance. Harvey is consumed with fear at the sight. Mr. Dark appears and angrily warps Harvey to an isolated spot within a forest, where Spongebob was also trapped. In their failure to escape this setting, Harvey chooses to reveal his emotionbending, channeling power from the fear of that monster and blowing down the forest. They find their way to a road and follow it to a dead corpse, which Harvey mourns. Mr. Dark appears again and angrily berates them for interferring. Harvey does not wish to go back now, for he knows that Mr. Dark is planning to kill the dreamscape's owner. Mr. Dark reveals the girl's name, Madotsuki, and how she has been suffering. Mr. Dark was Madotsuki's Imaginary Friend. Harvey continues exploring the dreamscape, his emotionbending allowing him to see into Madotsuki's memories using clues from the dream. It was thanks to this that Harvey learns the horrible secret that Madotsuki was raped. Mr. Dark intends to kill Madotsuki and take her place in reality, but Harvey is determined to stop him and help Madotsuki become happy again. He engages Mr. Dark in battle, with Mesprit lending him power so his bending is strong enough to fight him, but Mr. Dark proves to be the superior foe. When Madotsuki is on the verge of killing herself in the Dream World, Harvey makes it up to her balcony to stop her. His words cause Madotsuki to hesitate, but Mr. Dark causes her to trip and take her own life, anyway. Unfortunately, Mr. Dark was struck down by Bill Cipher, who proceeded to take Madotsuki's reality himself. After the Council of Teensies discuss a plan regarding Mado and Bill, Harvey claims Mesprit as his Firstborn, and he later has her brought to her Egg Chambers. In Seven Lights: The Last, Harvey and Jessie Sidney team up against Bill Cipher during the assault on Casino Castle. They successfully knock Bill to sleep as Harvey gives Bill a realistic nightmare, with help from the Teensie Council. The nightmare proves too much for Bill as he kills himself, allowing Madotsuki to take back her reality. Madotsuki is then decommissioned, erasing Bill and Mr. Dark, who were still inside her dreamscape. Newborn Era In Operation: REVERT, Sector W is sent on a mission to Rainbow Monkey Island to capture Pink Monkey, one of Specter's Freaky Monkey Five. They are about to succeed when Rainbow Monkey Kong ambushes them: he reveals to be Manky Kong, one of the Kremling Kommanders. He captures Sally and fights the others, defeating them. Sally is taken to the Orangutrain and imprisoned, while Harvey is brought to King K. Rool at Hideout Helm. Knowing Harvey is an emotionbender, he orders the boy to help Pink Monkey power the Rainbow Crown with her love for Specter, threatening his teammates. Harvey goes along with this plan, but when he sees Kami Heartly working for them, he asks the woman to "unlock his mind" with her Keyblade. This way, Harvey is able to contact Madotsuki in the Dream Realm and get her to determine where his friends are being held. This would enable the remaining operatives to plan a rescue mission. After K. Rool seizes Eri, Harvey follows his promise and helps power the Rainbow Crown. K. Rool begins his plan to "Revert" all of Mobius, reducing them into primitive animals. In Pirate Wars, just as Sally is being transported to a new location, she finds herself being rescued by Aeincha of Sector W7, with her yo-yos returned to her. She attempts to pull off Pink Monkey's Pipo Helmet, but the ape fights back, getting Sally by herself as they engage in a Song Battle. Sally fights with her yo-yos and keeps attempting to pull off Pink's helmet, but the ape grows enraged and enters Fury Mode. She attacks Sally with a storm of music, as well as a knife. Pink then lunges into the sky and shoots down for the killing blow, but Sally throws up her bladed yo-yos in retaliation. In the end, both girls managed to fatally wound the other. Anthony hurries up to Sally and pleads her to hang on, but Sally was too exhausted from the battle and blood loss. With her last breath, she asks Anthony to save their friends, and to make sure they aren't too upset. Battles *Sector W vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *Sector W vs. Cragalanche. *Sector W vs. Phosphora. *Sally and Harvey vs. Ice Titan. *Harvey and Spongebob vs. Mr. Dark. *Harvey and Jessie Sidney vs. Bill Cipher. *Sector W vs. Manky Kong. *Sally Harper vs. Pink Monkey. Relationships Their parents The two are carbon copies of their parents, and they're relatively close. Anthony McKenzie Sally and Harvey really respect and care about their leader, but they don't agree with his bully ways. Appearance Sally looks a lot like her mother when she was young, but she has her father's skin tone. Her hair is blonde and also tied up in two pigtails with pink pompoms, but her clothes are different. She wears a pink sweater with very long sleeves (similar to Kuki Sanban's and Kirie Beatles's), and a magenta skirt and black sneakers. She is nearly always seen with a green yo-yo in hand. Harvey looks more like his father, only with his mother's skin tone. His brown hair is hidden underneath an ushanka that doesn't cover his eyes, and he wears a red shirt with a white stripe running across the middle, black shorts and white sneakers. Like his sister, he is nearly always seen with a red yo-yo in hand, but it can be seen that his sister is more proficient in yo-yoing than him. Gallery Sally and Harvey.jpg|Sally and Harvey (first drawing) Personality Sally is generally bubbly, and always seen with a smile on her face. She is perceptive, and usually she pokes and prods things until she understands what they are and what they can be capable of doing. Curious to a fault, she is often reprimanded by Francis for being too ''curious (she had been snooping around his office). Harvey (named after his parents' former sector leader) is calmer; a carbon copy of his father. His trademark phrase seems to be "Sweet", but he is rarely seen actually ''saying it. He does, however, share his mother's fear of the dark, and will generally be noisier when being told he would be in the dark. Internally, Harvey is very emotional, due to his emotionbending. He was very determined to save Madotsuki's life and help her forget her past, even though it seemed hopeless. Harvey secretly dislikes his emotionbending because he's sick of feeling everyone's anger and stress. Abilities Sally and Harvey both wield yo-yos for combat like their father. However, Sally is more skilled than Harvey. They often use their yo-yos like grappling hooks, to grab ledges or pull distant items. They later modify their yo-yos to extract blades from their sides, and they use unbreakable string. After becoming friends with their Negatives, they learned to fight with tops as well, and possess hand-size tops that can expand to their size, allowing them to ride them. These tops can extract blades from their sides that allow them to travel up weak-enough walls, and can land decent damage on enemies. Lasers can also shoot from the tops' bottoms and drill directly below. Harvey is also an emotionbender, and is strong enough to shoot a psionic beam to burn down a dream forest. While he is in the Dream Realm, his bending allows him to see into a person's memories, based on what objects or locations are in the dream. Final Smash "Spider-web! Let's do it!" "Sweet!" Their Final Smash is Yo-yo Snare, where they launch their yo-yos left-to-right, covering nearly all ends of the screen until a web of strings is created, in which they pull hard on their strings and trap any enemies inside, slicing them. Weaknesses Harvey's main weakness is he's afraid of the dark, like his mother. However, he isn't AS afraid. Stories They Appeared *Decommissioning (non-canon) *The Son of Evil *Anthony Ant *Scorched Wings *Operation: SCARY *Viridi's Last Stand *Down in the Negaverse (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Operation: REVERT *Pirate Wars Trivia *Originally, Sally and Harvey were meant to work for the Decommissioning Squad, as Francis's assistants. However, when Zach and Maddy came into the picture, their use in the Decom. Squad was scrapped. *Harvey was named after Harvey McKenzie, who was their parents' Sector Leader. Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Females Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Sector W Members Category:Dickson Family Category:Vice-leaders Category:Twins Category:Pikmin Users Category:Emotionbenders Category:Firstborn Guardians Category:Deceased Characters